Three's Company
by James Stryker
Summary: In the sequel to Aren't You Curious?, Betty and Veronica get a surprise visitor joining them.


**Three's Company**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another erotic Riverdale story. So for this story, I was torn between Betty/Archie/Veronica and Betty/Veronica/Hermione but I would rather do the Betty/Veronica/Hermione one, as it's own story called** _ **The Spying Mother**_ **. I'm not sure about the plot but I might need some help coming up with a plot for the story. Anyway, you've all read my Riley/Lucas/Maya threesome stories for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and I've found my new threesome pairing, Betty/Archie/Veronica. Before the Rucaya triangle, back then, there was the Betty/Archie/Veronica love triangle back in the comics, both Betty and Veronica were pining for Archie. In this sequel to the Beronica story** _ **Aren't You Curious?,**_ **Archie walks in on his girlfriend and his ex-crush in bed together. So, Veronica decides to let Archie join them. This story is rated M for sexual content and language. It'll contain smut between Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge. If you don't like reading smut, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own Riverdale or the characters. You better get the holy water ready because it's going to get steamy. So here it is, the sequel to** _ **Aren't You Curious?,**_ **the Betty/Archie/Veronica story** _ **Three's Company**_ **. Sit back, relax, grab yourself an ice-cold wild cherry Pepsi and enjoy.**

"Hey, there." Veronica said. "Not bad for your first lesbian experience."

"Yeah." Betty pants. "That was pretty fun. And intense."

"And hot. And you were definitely hot, Elizabeth." Veronica said, cupping Elizabeth's cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

"You know, you could be such a fucking tease." Betty chuckled.

"I know." Veronica grinned as she went back to kissing Betty.

As the two of them continued to kiss, a mysterious person stood in front of the doorway of Veronica's bedroom, only to see Veronica and Betty naked in bed kissing passionately.

"Betty? Veronica?" The mystery guest said as Betty and Veronica break the kiss, only to see the mystery guest standing there and watching them. The mystery guest was wearing a Riverdale High varsity jacket, a white long sleeve t-shirt, denim blue jeans and a pair of black Converse low tops. The mystery guest was tall, muscular and according to Kevin Keller 'hot'. He has red hair and brown eyes. The teenage boy was revealed to be Archie Andrews.

"Oh, my God! Archie!" Betty tried to cover up her naked body but instead, she clumsily rolled off of Veronica's bed while Veronica just looked at her boyfriend in shock.

"Archiekins." Veronica said, covering herself up.

"What is going on here?" Archie asked, noticing Betty peeking at him shyly.

"First of all, who let you in?" Veronica asked.

"Smithers. Don't try to change the subject. What's going on here?" Archie asked, glaring at Veronica.

"Okay, okay. If you want to know what was going on in here, Betty and I were playing 20 questions. We decided to change it up a bit by asking naughty questions to each other and we were talking about sexual fantasies and one thing led to another…." Veronica said.

Archie walked over to Veronica's bed and began to notice the hickey that Betty left on her.

"I guess Betty left you that mark as well?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. But she got a little carried away." Veronica said.

"Archie, please don't be mad at us. We were just having our first experience with each other." Betty said as she climbed back on Veronica's bed.

"So, I guess that makes you two lesbians or…" Archie asked.

"Bisexual? Well, yeah. I have found Betty attractive ever since I first came to Riverdale and I did kiss her during cheerleader tryouts." Veronica said as Archie's eyes widened in surprise.

"You two kissed? I'm listening." Archie said as he sat down on Veronica's bed.

"Archie!" Betty gasped in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bets." Veronica said. "In fact, if you were in here earlier, you could've watched us in action. You should've seen Betty. She's such a naughty little minx in bed. Instead of you watching us, you could join us. Why should Betty and I fight over you if we could learn how to share?"

Betty blushed at the thought of being in a threesome with Archie and Veronica. The blonde began to imagine Archie behind her, sliding his stiff cock in and out of her dripping wet pussy while she eats out Veronica. Veronica began to imagine the same thing as well. She imagined feeling Archie's wet tongue on her clit, his delicate hands on her breasts, her riding Archie's face while she watches Betty riding him before pulling her in for a passionate kiss as Archie misses out on the hot girl-on-girl action that's going on right before him. Naughty thoughts have flooded their minds as Veronica grinned at Betty before grinning at Archie.

"I think I should get going." Archie said as Veronica stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Wait, Archiekins. You don't have to leave. You can join me and Betty. Besides, it'll give Betty a chance to fuck you." Veronica said as Betty turned to her and gave her a look.

"V." Betty said.

"What is it, Bets?" Veronica asked.

"I, uh, I'm not sure if it's, uh, a good idea." Betty said.

"What's wrong? I thought you weren't upset." Archie said.

"I know. I'm not upset. It's just that I wanted my first time to be with Jughead. I can't believe that I'm having my first threesome with you and Veronica." Betty said.

"Well, after this threesome, you can show Jughead some of your moves when you two get freaky in the kitchen in FP's trailer or in your bedroom, if your mother doesn't walk in on you two." Veronica said as she tries to grab the pillow away from Betty, to reveal her naked body to Archie. The hunky redhead looked at Betty and examined her, she was a goddess. Veronica removed the bed sheets from off of her body as well then moved next to Betty, kneeling behind her and took her hair out of her signature ponytail.

Veronica began to arouse Archie by placing her hands on Betty's breasts, caressing them gently while kissing her neck.

"Holy cow." Archie gulped from the hot sight.

"You like what you see, Archiekins?" Veronica asked as her and Betty both kept their eyes on Archie, who was busy palming his cock through his jeans as they were making him erect around his boxers. "Don't you want to kiss Betty?"

Archie nodded his head in response. Betty looked at her hunky neighbor as he reached out and gently caressed her cheek, rubbing her soft lips with his thumb while gazed deeply into her eyes, then looked at Veronica for permission to kiss the innocent blonde.

"Go ahead, Archie. Kiss Betty." Veronica said.

Betty felt her heart beating fast as Archie leaned in slowly to kiss her. Their lips connected with each other, his lips were smooth as velvet. Enjoying the feeling of Archie's lips on hers, Betty kissed Archie back while Veronica watches. The raven-haired beauty placed her hands on Betty's hips, leaning in closer and pressed her naked body against hers. Archie gently sucked on the bottom of Betty's lip, the blonde parts her lips as Archie slipped his tongue inside her mouth. A soft sigh escaped from Betty as Archie explored her mouth, swirling his tongue around her tongue and flicking it against her tongue while she felt Veronica's hands cupping her ass.

"Let me kiss her, Archiekins." Veronica said.

Archie breaks the kiss as Veronica pressed her lips towards Betty's, kissing her, tasting a bit of her pink lemonade lip gloss with a bit of her own cum mixed in. Archie wasted no time at all by taking off his varsity jacket and kicked off his shoes while he watched Betty and Veronica making out with each other. The hot Latina slipped her tongue inside the cute blonde's mouth with a soft and cute moan as the two of them try to dominate each other. Veronica looked over at Archie while she was still kissing Betty, noticing that he was left in only his denim blue jeans. The sexy Latina began to notice the bulge that her redheaded hunk had inside his jeans.

"I think you need a little attention, Archiekins. But first, I want you to give Betty some attention." Veronica said. "Lie back in my arms, Betty."

Betty lies back in Veronica's arms as Archie leaned in to kiss her once more, then kissed down to her neck, sucking on it gently without leaving a mark on her so Jughead would notice. Archie reached out to Betty's left breast, kissing his way down to give it a teasing lick.

"Archie." Betty moaned.

The blonde bit her lip gently from the feeling of the tip of her ex-crush's tongue circling around her pink nub. Veronica watched as her boyfriend kept worshipping her tits, the Latina decided to play with Betty's nipple, taking it in between her fingers, twisting, pulling and pinching just to make her even more wetter and wetter.

"Archiekins, I want you to eat her out. I want you to do the same thing to me with your tongue when we made love." Veronica said.

As Archie stops teasing Betty's nipple, he began to kiss his way down to her shaven womanhood.

"Feel how wet I am, Archie." Betty smirked.

Archie grinned as he began to rub Betty's pussy for a bit, lifting her legs up and threw them over his shoulders. His hands clenched her rear end as he plants his kisses on her inner thigh, taking in that intoxicating scent coming from her as he licked his lips. Betty and Veronica both looked down at Archie, blowing his hot breath on Betty's pussy, making the cute blonde whimper a bit. Archie went to work on Betty's inner thigh, placing some teasing licks and nibbled at her soft flesh.

"Archie…" Betty whimpered.

"I know, Bets. Archiekins can be such a tease." Veronica chuckled a bit.

Archie looked up at Betty as he began to suck on her thigh while Betty moaned, squirming from Archie teasing her. Archie smirked at Betty as Betty groaned. The hunky redhead stops sucking on Betty's inner thigh and started working his tongue on her thin pink slit and around. Betty moaned as she looked up at Veronica, feeling the Latina's lips pressed against hers while she kept pinching her nipple. Archie licked around Betty's clit, placing his lips onto her wet pussy.

"Oh….fuck…." Betty moaned.

Betty's body shook vigorously as Archie continued to eat her out, then decided to catch the horny blonde by surprise when he pushed his tongue in and out of her pink wet hole. Veronica grabbed Betty's ankles and held her legs up so she could get a great view of Archie penetrating her with his tongue. With his tongue darting in and out of her pussy, Betty cried out a loud moan of pleasure as Archie pushed his middle and ring finger inside her, moving them in and out of her slowly.

Veronica leaned down to kiss Betty's cheek softly and whispered something into her ear, then reached under her bed and pulled out a Hitachi magic wand vibrator and a crystal curved glass dildo for her and Betty to play with while being fucked by Archie or just to give Archie a hot little show. Archie curled his fingers inside Betty, instantly hitting her g-spot while Veronica turns the vibrator on and put it against her sensitive clit, sending vibrations throughout her spine. Archie added his index finger inside Betty, increasing his pace as Betty screamed out in pleasure as her pretty toes curled.

"Archie….Ronnie….mmm…I'm gonna….oh fuck…AHHHHHHHH!" Betty cried out.

Her eyes rolled back into her head like Natalia Starr while she was being fingered by Gia Paige on a Girlsway video as Archie gave her one final jam with his fingers. A clear liquid sprayed out of Betty, covering Archie's face, fingers and his muscular chest while Veronica noticed the giant wet spot on her bed sheets.

"Wow, Betty. I didn't know that you were a-a." Archie said.

"A squirter? Yeah. This girl can surprise you." Veronica said, releasing Betty from her grasp and sees Archie about to wipe Betty's juices from off of his face. "Archiekins, wait."

"What?" Archie asked.

"I don't want you to wipe Betty's cum off of your face. I want to taste her on your lips." Veronica said.

Archie cups Veronica's face gently and lean in to kiss her, making her taste Betty's juices all over his lips while he brought his fingers over to Betty's mouth, slipping them inside as she tastes herself. Betty reached down to Archie's hardened cock, palming him through his jeans with her soft, delicate touch, making him shudder from her touch. The hunky redhead was desperate to feel both Betty and Veronica's mouths on his little man, wanting to feel Veronica's lips wrapped around his thick cock and Betty's tongue licking his scrotum. Both Betty and Veronica gazed down at his fully erect member with them smirking at Archie.

"Looks like Archie Jr. needs some attention." Veronica said.

Archie stood on his knees, unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans, pulling them down along with his white boxers. Betty's eyes widened in surprise at how big Archie was. She never seen Jughead's but this was a dream come true for her to see Archie's member. Veronica wasted no time by reaching over to Archie's cock, teasing him a bit by stroking his sensitive member with her hand while Betty stood next to Archie, pressing her lips against his, then kissed her way down to his chest, teasing his nipples with her tongue and tasting herself for a bit while she reached around and grabbed onto his ass to give it a firm squeeze, making Archie hiss from the sensation.

After stroking Archie's thick member for a bit, Veronica pushed Archie down on her bed and climbed on top of him, then whispered something in Betty's ear. Betty grinned at Veronica like the Cheshire cat and laid down with her head between her legs and began to work her tongue on her clit. Veronica groaned softly as she slid her hand down Betty's leg, pushing two fingers inside her sopping wet pussy, her fingers were moving in and out of her at a slow pace while her tongue worked her clit. Wanting to join in on the hot fun, Archie laid down next to Veronica, the hot Latina stopped fingering Betty as he pulled Betty's legs towards him, then slid his fingers inside her while Veronica teased his little man with her tongue.

Veronica licked some of her boyfriend's precum that was gathering on the tip, flicking out her tongue and swirled it around before taking him in her mouth. Veronica sucked him in, relishing in the flavor of her Archie Andrews-flavored popsicle. Archie pulled back then slid his cock in and out of Veronica's mouth while she caressed him with her tongue as he slowly fucked her mouth. Betty moaned into Veronica's pussy, sending vibrations throughout the Latina's spine. The blonde sucked and nibbled on Veronica's clit, then licked her way down to her ass, rimming her for a bit then back to her pussy. The trio were pleasuring each other in a triangle, Betty was eating out and rimming Veronica at the same time while Archie violently pumps two fingers inside her while licking her sensitive clit while Veronica was having her mouth fucked by Archie. She was sucking him faster, gagging a bit as she felt his cock hitting the back of her throat. She used her free hand to gently massage Archie's sack as she alternated from sucking to licking him.

"I'm gonna cum, Betty." Veronica moaned out.

The sexy Latina screamed out Betty's name as she came. Betty was the second girl to cum, keeping her mouth on Veronica's clit through her entire orgasm. The two girls both sat up and looked at Archie.

"Lie back, Betty." Veronica said.

Betty lies down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as her heart beats faster, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She chewed on her lip as Veronica grabbed the magic wand vibrator, then turned to Betty, looking at her for a bit while caressing her cheek, kissing her softly on her lips while Archie pulls out a Magnum condom from his back pocket. The blonde cutie moaned softly into the kiss, enjoying the softness of Veronica's lips.

"Nervous?" Veronica asked, breaking the kiss.

"A little…I mean, this is my first time and I can't believe it's going to be with Archie." Betty said. "Except I'm having my first threesome with you and Archie."

Betty looked over at Archie, who was stroking his pulsating member to stay hard before rolling the condom on.

"Are you ready, Betty?" Archie asked, positioning himself in front of Betty.

"Y-yeah." Betty said, looking at Archie with innocent looking eyes.

"Don't worry He'll be very gentle with you." Veronica said as she softly kissed Betty's cheek.

Archie leaned down to kiss Betty for a bit, moving the tip of his cock up and down her entrance. Betty pushed herself up to kiss Archie back, running her fingers through his red hair, moaning into the kiss from his teasing. Archie kissed Betty harder and without warning, he pushed himself inside her.

"Holy fuck!" Betty gasped.

"Easy, Archiekins. She's very delicate." Veronica said.

The hunky redhead started moving at a slow pace, sliding in and out of Betty while Veronica kissed her, making her forget about the pain and discomfort. Archie stopped and eased himself out of Betty, noticing a tear coming down from her eye as he wiped the teardrop off with his thumb.

"We don't have to do this, you know. Maybe you could just watch me and Veronica." Archie said.

"No, it's okay. I want to do this, Archie." Betty said. " _I can't believe that this is happening. I can't believe that I'm actually doing this…. with Archie Andrews_."

Archie gazed deeply into Betty's soft green eyes, sliding back inside her, moving his hips back and forth at a much slower pace. Archie leaned down to kiss Betty then kissed Veronica while she watches. Veronica moved her hand down to her dripping wet sex, gasping in pleasure as she moved her hand in an up and down motion, then in a circular motion and back to an up and down motion, picking up the glass dildo and taking it in her mouth, sucking on it to get it nicely lubed up.

His thrusts increases as he grabbed Betty's legs and pushed them back, then he looked back at Veronica, who was busy fucking herself with the glass dildo and her magic wand vibrator at the same time. The hunky redhead smirked at his sexy girlfriend, enjoying the little show that she's putting on for him. Betty opened her eyes and looked at the raven-haired Latina, watching her fucking her pink hole hard while vibing her clit. She bit her lip, getting aroused from the hot sight and just desperate to eat her out.

"Sit on my face, Ronnie. I want you to ride my tongue." Betty groaned while Archie was fucking her.

Veronica stopped masturbating and moved over to Betty and Archie, leaning down to give Betty a kiss. Betty grabbed Veronica by her hips and pulled her to straddle her face, she was soaking wet for her from watching Archie pounding into her. Veronica lowered herself onto Betty's face with the blonde leaning up to lick her heated core. Archie reached down to rub Betty's clit and looked up at Betty working her tongue on Veronica, who was whimpering and moaning as she rode the blonde's pretty face.

"Mmm." Betty moaned into Veronica's pussy. Archie grinned at Veronica as he enjoyed the hot lesbian show that's going on right in front of him.

"Oh, fuck. Just like that Betty." Veronica moaned as she looked at Archie who was watching her ride Betty's face. "You like what you see, Archiekins?"

"Definitely. So hot when you ride Betty's face like that." Archie said.

Betty kept moaning while Veronica grinds on her face. Her breathing hitched, grunting, moaning and whimpering, she was bucking wildly while grabbing on to the headboard. Betty moved her lips to suck on the Latina's sensitive clit, making her whimper loudly. Archie leaned in to suck on Veronica's tits after watching them bounce up and down while she slams onto Betty's waiting mouth. Archie kept pounding into Betty relentlessly while rubbing her clit, releasing some of his animalistic grunts feeling her juices covering his cock.

"Ohhhh….Veronica….mmm, cum on my face, Ronnie. Cum on hard on my tongue." Betty moaned, gripping Veronica's hips tightly and starts fucking her with her tongue.

"BETTY, I'M GONNA CUM!" Veronica screamed out.

The Latina screamed loudly as she came hard all over Betty's tongue, giving her a chance to lap up her juices.

After fucking Betty, Archie decided to switch girls, now lies down on his back as Veronica gets down on all fours while Betty sits down on the headboard. Archie grabbed his erect manhood and ran the tip of his cock up and down her wet folds to tease her, then slides right into her moist snatch. Veronica spreads Betty's legs open and leaned in to lick her core, flicking her tongue against her sensitive nub and shoving her tongue in and out of her pink hole. Archie smacked Veronica's ass hard, making the Latina gasp into Betty's pussy. The ginger stallion reached underneath Veronica and rubbed her clit while thrusting into her.

"Ronnie…Oh, fuck V…" Betty moaned.

Betty kept her eyes locked on Veronica, watching her plunging her tongue in and out of her pussy and sucked on her labia gently. Archie kept slamming into Veronica's g-spot, filling her pussy to the brim with his thick member.

"Fuck me harder, Archiekins. Make me cum all over you." Veronica moaned, looking back at Archie while shoving her fingers inside Betty.

While he continued pound Veronica like he's in a Brazzers video, Archie felt Veronica's walls tightening around him, his cock began to twitch inside her while Veronica fingered Betty while licking her clit until she came. From watching Veronica eating out Betty to fucking his girlfriend, Archie felt his imminent climax closing in on him.

"Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Archie moaned out.

Veronica stops pleasuring Betty as the blonde moved next to the sexy Latina, watching Archie's cock going in and out of her. The hunky redhead pulled out of Veronica and removed the condom off of his pulsating member as he began to stroke his cock furiously while Veronica started bouncing her lovely ass up and down. Betty caressed Veronica's ass then starts teasing Archie's nipple with her tongue, gently tugging at it with her teeth and rolling it in between her fingers, this was enough to send Archie over the edge. A loud, orgasmic moan escaped from the ginger stallion as he fired off shot of his cum all over Veronica's rear end. Watching Archie blowing his load all over Veronica was the hottest thing that Betty has ever seen. Betty moved down to Veronica to lick some of Archie's cum clean off of her with her tongue, then treated Veronica with a steamy french kiss, with the two of them loving the taste. A spent Archie laid down on the bed, exhausted and sweaty while watching his two favorite girls kissing each other.

"Yeah, I wish I was here earlier just to watch you two." Archie smirked at Betty and Veronica.

"Maybe another time, Archiekins." Veronica said. "Bets, you were amazing. You are definitely going to surprise Jughead with some of your best moves."

"Yeah." Betty said, smiling at Veronica.

 **And that was** _ **Three's Company**_ **. I hope that you like that hot Barchieronnie threesome action. And maybe there will be a second sequel to** _ **Aren't You Curious?,**_ **one involving Betty showing Jughead some of her moves? Maybe call it** _ **Show Me Your Moves**_ **. Okay guys, since you've all enjoyed this story. Tell me which** _ **Riverdale**_ **story do you want to read next. Here are some of the choices:**

 _ **The Spying Mother**_ **(Betty/Veronica/Hermione)**

 _ **Naughty or Nice?**_ **(Betty/Veronica)**

 _ **A Private Show**_ **(Betty/Jughead)**

 _ **I Dream of Archie**_ **(Cheryl/Archie, Betty/Archie, Veronica/Archie)**

 _ **Voyeuristic Tendencies**_ **(Betty, Veronica/Archie)**

 _ **The Morning After**_ **(Veronica/Archie)**

 _ **I Love My Sister**_ **(Betty/Polly)**

 _ **Like Mothers, Like Daughters**_ **(Hermione/Alice, Betty/Veronica)**

 _ **Riverdale: Tales of Love**_ **(Various Pairings)**

 _ **Unleashing Darkness**_ **(Betty/Veronica)**

 _ **Seeing Red**_ **(Cheryl/Betty/Archie)**

 **Or a one-shot with your choice of characters. Come up with something creative. I want to hear your ideas and I'll make sure to work on it. Also, I have another** _ **Riverdale**_ **idea that I'll be working on aside from** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **. It's called** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **and you all know that its about Archie Andrews, an FBI agent who goes undercover to infiltrate Hiram Lodge's criminal organization and he ends up falling for Veronica. It will definitely contain Archieronnie and Bughead. If you have any ideas for** _ **The Blood of Family**_ **, feel free to share them with me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to add this story to your favorites. Don't forget to vote for which** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **story that you want to read next on the polls on my page before the polls close. Thanks for reading this story and I'll see you guys later. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
